Episode 6298 (24th July 2012)
Plot A flustered Rachel has made the decision that she wants a termination. Ali offers to accompany her to the doctors, but Rachel wants to go alone. Later, Jai is forced to step in when Charity tears a strip off Rachel for being late to work. Rachel gives as good as she gets to Charity and storms out of the factory. Jai tries to talk to Rachel about keeping well away from Charity in the future, but is stunned when Rachel drops the bombshell that she is pregnant with his baby. Jai is shocked by the news, but Rachel tells him not to worry as she has booked in to have a termination next week. She feels like she has no choice but to go through with it. Soon afterwards, Jai offers to pay for her to have the termination done privately, wanting it over quicker. Meanwhile, Robbie invites his mates over for a boozy session and they're cocky and sarcastic with Katie. They threaten to take out the guns from the cupboard and when Katie asks them to hand the keys to the gun cabinet back, they taunt her with them. Megan soon walks in and is furious to witness the scene. Megan tells Robbie to apologise to Katie, adding that she's finally given up with him. However, Megan quietly asks Katie to play it down when speaking to Declan. Elsewhere, Cameron is thrown when Debbie suggests that Chas should be her chief bridesmaid, Rhona and Paddy are shocked with Marlon's turnaround on New Zealand and want to know what has changed, Bob and Jude train for the 10k, while Jimmy is gutted when Nicola tells him that Kelly is coming back on Monday for Elliot. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell (voice only, uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Jackson Cummins (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Marvin - Robert Haythorne Locations *Brook Cottage - Living room and back garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and dining room *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, office and factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Robblesfield Way *Café Main Street - Interior Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,970,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes